


How to Get Ready for Game Night

by BlueDysania



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Coping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Language, Fluff, GiveCashMoreLove2k18, Hurt/Comfort, Innuendo, M/M, Multi, OT5, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Resident Evil 6, horror games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: Sans doesn't mind when his lovers play horror games. Really. He's totally fine.(a.k.a. Sans isn't fine and everyone puts their heads together to make him comfortable on Game Night.)





	How to Get Ready for Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> imagine your polyship on game night!

"this game is suppose' to be fuckin' amazing." Red inserted the disc into the game console. He turned around to hold up the controller, "who wants to play first? we can rotate each time we die."

His grin widened as Stretch and Mutt both raise their hands, though only Stretch moved to remove himself from the nest of blankets and pillows that they'd created on their deep couch. Mutt remained where he was sprawled out, ignoring the blanket that flopped over half of his face from Stretch's exodus.

Red tossed the controller to Stretch who was now perched on the edge of the couch, watching the opening slides on the screen intently. He crawled toward the back of the couch where Cash was lounging, socket closed, with his impressive wingspan spread across the back; and where there was a lump in the heap of blankets. He chuckled and patted it once.

"wanna play, sweetheart?"

The blankets wiggled and Sans popped his head out with a wary expression. He glanced over at the TV and shook his head as a chord of ominous music began and the title screen appeared from a fade-in, "no."

Red caught Cash turning his head surreptitiously, obviously listening. Red thought it over. They knew that Sans wasn't big on horror games. It was obvious why, though they never brought it up.

Even Stretch didn't like the hardcore horror games but Sans had a lower threshold for it and would often avoid the living room if he knew someone was playing such a game. At first Red, Mutt, and Cash, who had lived and breathed things worse than what these human games could dish out, discussed just not playing any of the games while Sans was home.

Once their littlest found about that decision he put his foot down and demanded they have fun, just give him a little fair warning.

Red scratched at the crack above his eye, "yer sure yer wanna watch? it's one of the Resident Evil games… yer didn't really like the earlier ones an' this one's suppose' to be… scarier." He finished with a grimace.

Sans had a frown on his face, glancing between him and the screen, and stubbornly shook his head. Red noticed he still huddled into his blankets, pulling some up to his mouth while he mumbled, "'m fine."

Cash made a sound that sounded almost like a half-hearted scoff, "sure you are." The larger skeleton dug a hand into his hoodie pocket and fished out something small and tangled in wires. He tossed it in their direction and Red caught it while Sans fumbled to get his hands out of the blankets.

When he looked at what he'd caught, Red grinned. Mutt's solution.

Like today, lately Sans had tried sitting in to watch -never _ever_ to play- them but sometimes he was driven out of the room by the cutscenes. It was a touching effort but one that they found unsatisfactory when they watched him escape the room with a look of distress on his face.

Mutt had been the one to figure out how to fix the situation.

One was the set-up. It took little effort for their deep sleeper couch to be turned into a nest of comfort and warmth and a combination of all their scents to settle any ruffled nerves. It had been meant for Sans during game night but eventually it was decided to keep the couch stocked with pillows and blankets all the time.

All of them could be found snoozing in the nest at some point or another.

The second had been the well-loved square music player and earbuds in his hand. Mutt had discovered this method while watching a movie they'd thought would be pretty tame. It hadn't been and Sans had ended up in Mutt's lap a trembling mess. Cash called for the intermission to grab another beer though he had also brought back a handful of comfort snacks for their two ' _scaredy-skulls_ '.

During that break the movie had been muted and Mutt had noticed another jump-scare and subsequent frightening encounter with the creature in the movie take place. Sans watched it with wide sockets, still visibly uneasy but not as much as before. The moment the movie had been unmuted Sans had jumped and buried his face back into Mutt's chest.

Scary movies and games were not as frightening without sound. It was a pretty effective method for the few times they'd tried it. Sans had loaded the music player full of songs Red had discovered were sickeningly sweet and upbeat and perfect for its purpose. It was usually put away with all their controllers so they never had to search for it.

Red handed it to Sans who smiled and instead of burrowing into his mini-nest, crawled over to Cash. Sans settled with some space between them, trying to be considerate. Red snorted, watching as Cash dropped his arm around Sans and pulled him over to sit on his lap. Sans squirmed a bit against Cash's flexible but unbreakable hold before giving up and laying back against his chest. Cash's smooth smirk darkened with approval and he rested his chin atop Sans' skull, closing his sockets once more.

Satisfied that Sans was set, and if he wasn't Cash would have it handled, Red settled closer to the edge with Stretch and Mutt who had slowly slid across the cushions while he hadn't been paying attention, "alrigh' 'm third in line then!"

"did you want to play?" He heard Mutt ask Cash quietly.

"nah, got more than enough to play with right here." Came the lascivious purr along with the wet sound of tongue brushing across bone.

Sans yelped, rubbing at his cheek which had a slight tinge of purple ecto-plasm over the blue flush. He made renewed efforts to escape Cash's lap with no more success than last time.

Red snickered with Stretch and flopped on top of Mutt's back, pulling one of the blankets over them at the same time, "cool. hit new game, sweets, let's go legendary!"

Stretch started the game and a hush fell across the room as the intro cutscene began. They all watched intently, captured by the atmosphere.

Thirty minutes into the game Red whispered hoarsely, "fuck man, glad we're all off tomorrow…"

"we're finishing this tonight." Stretch vowed lowly as he mashed buttons furiously, dodging the crazy dad character and exclaiming wordlessly once the car came into play. "come the hell on! bitch you… you… _bitch_." He whined as the game over screen flashed once again.

Red snuck a peek backwards and wasn't surprised to see Sans nestled deeply into Cash's embrace, earphones in and sockets closed.

The game had gotten way more intense way faster than any of them had been expecting. Sans had actually screamed the first time Mia had turned and attacked their character.

They had all been caught off guard with that scene and after it was over and the initial freak out had been over, they'd look back to see Sans covered by a blanket. Cash had made a gesture that meant Sans was listening to his music player under his cover and they'd turned back to the game to continue playing.

The blanket was pooled at his waist now, but Sans looked like he might be dozing now anyway. The only sign he was still awake was the hand gently caressing Mutt's skull laid in his lap. He'd joined the pair after Sans' had screamed. Mutt was probably the only one of them, beside Cash maybe, who could play a game like Resident Evil Biohazard while laying completely still, sideways and everything.

Stretch lifted the controller, wordlessly asking if Mutt wanted his turn. Mutt sleepily looked from the screen to the controller and then shook his head once, turning and nuzzling into Sans' stomach; Sans' smile quirked up slightly in response.

Red took the controller and got up on his knees, narrowing his eyelights on the game.

"alright… come at me yer bitch!"

 

Two minutes later…

 

" _fuck this fucker, son of a bitch!_ "

 

 


End file.
